Eternian Dischord
by wykdjsta
Summary: Skeletor plots to invade grayskull then disappears


Masters Of The Universe:  
  
Eternian Dischord  
  
Chapter 1 As Tri-klops sat on the cold stone floor in the deepest recesses of Snake Mountain, his mind drifted back to the battle he had just fought. The fight with He-Man had went his way, he easily had that oafish barbarian out classed when it came to swordplay but when it came to pure brute force and power, he doubted even Clawful and Whiplash could match He-man. The dimwitted buffoon had broken three of his ribs even through his chest armor and would have done considerably more damage had it not been for Two-Bad and Merman. Now as he sat there on the floor spitting up his own blood, Tri- Klops began thinking of ways to get even. If that damned Skeletor would have let him use the rejuvenation tanks he would be able to finalize his plan. The stubborn bastard had said no, and now Tri-Klops was dying. To hell with Skeletor he thought, he's just using us and our powers to attain more power for himself. After the power hungry monarch gains whatever secrets lie within Grayskull, he will toss us to the wayside without a second thought. As he lie there thinking, two figures approached him as they came closer he could distinguish exactly who they were. How nice to see you three eye said Stinkor through his respirator, yes pleasant to see you as well you walking pile of excrement said Tri-Klops dryly. Now is that any way to speak to your saviors a sultry but slightly menacing tone to her voice, If it isn't Skeletor's wench, so how goes the coup to overthrow Lord Skeletor? For one who can see in multiple directions you sure are single minded said Evil-Lyn barely trying to hide her disgust at Tri-Klops's condition. So what brings you here? Have you came to watch my death, finish me off, or merely make a joke of me. Either way I hope your quick about it because I begin to tire of your presence said Tri-Klops his voice growing fainter. Meanwhile at the Eternian Palace Prince Adam was wpeaking to Man- At-Arms. I'm telling you Duncan I think I killed Tri-Klops, I really truly think I did. Adam as He-Man your duty is to protect Grayskull as well as Eternia its self. Further more Tri-Klops even though an enemy was an honorable warrior and if you accidently killed him you can rest at ease because he died a warriors death. Adam, this is the Sorceress do not trouble yourself about Tri-Klops he is injured very seriously but you must focus on the safety of not only Grayskull but Eternia also. While back at Snake Mountain. Come on let me help you up, and get your vile repulsive stench on me you can forget that, I'll get up myself. With great effort and determination slowly Tri-Klops regained a standing position until the searing pain in his chest forced him to the cold stone floor once more. You stubborn fool we've come to help you, can you not see that? All I see Evil- Lyn is you attempting to acquire more underlings for your own quest for power. Well Tri-Klops without my help by morning you'll be nothing more than breakfast for Beastman's vile disgusting animals, but if that's what you want to happen so be it. With that said Stinkor and myself will bid you farewell. They exit the room and are about halfway down the hall when they hear half stumbling half shuffling footsteps behind them and a tire and weakened voice say "Wait".  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Adam realized he was fighting a losing battle with Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress so he conceded defeat but that didn't make him any less depressed about the situation. He had killed Tri-Klops although in self defense he had killed. His thoughts were broken by a warm yet stern voice. Adam get out here right now, you dim-wit quit pestering my father you know we have offensive field practice today! Oh no she's going to kill me, excuse me Duncan I've got to go. Man-At-Arms let out a hearty laugh, better run Adam here she comes. He continued to laugh until Teela entered his laboratory. Father, I really wish you would stop encouraging him to be so lazy. Let him go Teela he's got a lot on his mind lately. Well it sure isn't training. No daughter it isn't but that doesn't mean it's any less important. What ever I'm going to train the guard, You know Teela it wouldn't hurt you to relax once in a while, Yeah and it wouldn't hurt Adam to train once in a while either. 


End file.
